Embodiments of the invention relate to a method and system for determining load characteristics of a trailer that is being towed by a vehicle.
Vehicle stability is a concern when towing a trailer, especially when the vehicle towing the trailer is traveling at high speeds or making a turn. Since the trailer significantly affects the dynamics of the vehicle, control systems use techniques to improve the stability of the vehicle especially when a trailer is present. For example, systems such as anti-lock braking systems (“ABS”), traction control systems (“TCS”), and vehicle dynamics control (“VDC”) systems are configured to perform a variety of functions to improve the stability of the vehicle and the trailer.